


Shortcuts are rarely short

by NinNinNin



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M, Non-Consensual Spanking, Non-Consensual Touching, Object Insertion, Rape/Non-con Elements, Spanking, Watersports, stuck in wall
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-16 13:47:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29825880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NinNinNin/pseuds/NinNinNin
Summary: After a night out with friends, Liam takes a shortcut on his way home and ends up stuck in a wall (that's it, that's the plot)
Relationships: Original Male Character/Original Male Character
Comments: 4
Kudos: 71





	Shortcuts are rarely short

**Author's Note:**

> I just wanted to write a short story to get my mind of everything going wrong in the world right now. If I manage to do that to someone else for even 5 minutes, then I am happy. Stay safe out there everyone! 
> 
> Warning: mention of puking/throwing up!! Other than that, read the tags please. Also Please let me know if this story needs any more tags or warnings.

_"This can't be happening."_ Liam thought, a hysterical giggle brewing in his throat as he furiously tried to grab his phone, which was teasingly close, but just far enough for his twitching fingertips to not reach.

"Fuck, fuck FUCK!" Liam swore, once again trying to wiggle his hips, but it was no use. He was thoroughly stuck.

It had seemed like a good plan. A great plan in fact, as Liam had stumbled into the deserted alleyway on his way home after a pub round with his friends, the hole in the fence looking wide enough for a man his size to squeeze through without any problem. Liam had even used the flashlight on his phone to make sure there was nothing there to rip his clothes on as he went through.

And he had managed to get his head and arms through with no problem, and also feeling that he had plenty of space around his torso, but then it had all went straight to hell as he had tried to grab, what he thought was a solid part of the fence as leverage to scoot his lower parts through.

He had barely had time to register what had gone wrong before whatever he had grabbed toppled over, dragging several other parts of the fence down with it, and also managed to make Liam drop his phone, that now lay completely useless on the ground, the flashlight still on, draining the battery fast.

The drop had somehow managed to make something, boxes, planks, who knew what the fuck, drop around the hole Liam had tried to snuggle through, and somehow, effectively trapped Liam in this predicament, with half his body out on what seemed to be a deserted construction site and his other half in a dark alleyway.

"Good job, Liam. A plus, you shithead." Liam groaned, trying to wiggle, but stopped as something sharp poked his ribs, scared he might cut himself, as the idiot he clearly was.

He scratched his head, cursing himself, his voice hoarse after several hours of heavy drinking and chatting with friends, and then topped that off with shouting, to no avail, for help getting out of this hole he himself had, if not dug, crawled into.

"Well, worst case scenario, I guess the construction workers will help me out when they show up in a few hours." Liam thought bitterly, slightly thankful he had gone out drinking with his friend on a Wednesday, who knew how long he would have been stuck here if it had been a Saturday night.

He had just about fallen into a drunken slumber, when he heard a voice behind him, on the side of the hole his legs were.

"Hello! Hello, help please" Please help me!" Liam shouted, his voice sounding strange in his own ears, as hoarse and drowsy as it was.

"Well, well, what do we have here?" An amused voice behind him was heard. The voice sounded like it belonged to a middle aged man who might have had a drink or five earlier. "Didn't think I would find a pair of legs in my favourite pissing spot."

"Please help me, sir, I was trying to-" Liam yelped as a pair of hands firmly grabbed his ass, kneading them roughly.

"Sir?" The man chuckled, a sound that made chills run down Liam's spine. "It's been a long fucking time since someone called me sir." He gave Liam's ass a hard slap, and laughed heartily as Liam cried out from the sudden assault. "Well at least without me paying them too."

"I'm sorry, I'm- please help me" Liam pleaded, feeling tears sting behind his eyes, wishing now more than ever he would be home in his bed and not in this..whatever bizzare predicament he had stumbled into.

"Oh sure, sure, I will help you." The man said and for a split second Liam got his hope up again, naively thinking the slap on his ass had just been a cheeky slap before the man would help him out. "But first, let me have some fun with you."

"What are you-- what-- what are you doing?" Liam cried out, his arms flailing uselessly as the man started to strip Liam's lower parts.

"I think it's pretty obvious, boy, I am going to fuck you." The man said, as if it was the most normal thing in the world.

"Fu-" Liam choked on his own word, feeling his head spin in panic, his legs suddenly turning to jelly in the man's rough hands. "What kind of fucking-"

"Now now," the man chided, and Liam could feel the chill air on his bare ass as he heard the sound of the man dragging down the zipper on his own pants. "didn't your momma tell you to respect your elders?"

"Don't fucking talk about my mum, you dirty-" Liam yelped, as his ass suddenly turned into fire as the man slapped him hard several times, hitting the same two spots repeatedly.

"Seems like your momma didn't teach you manners either. Don't worry, it happens to be my specialty." The man was clearly enjoying slapping Liam, as he continued for a good several minutes, completely ignoring Liam's sobbing and pleading for him to stop.

"Now, say you are sorry for talking back, boy." The man said after finally stopping hitting Liam.

"You gotta be kidding me." Liam tried his best to wipe away the snot and tears on his face with his shirt and hands, feeling like he just made an even bigger mess than if he had just left it. His ass felt like it was burning, stinging and prickling like nothing he had ever felt before. He was scared how it would look later after he--

 _"He will let me go, right? He can't be that sick..right?"_ Liam suddenly thought, the lead in his stomach turning to acid, almost making him vomit from his sudden new level of panic. Surely the man was just a sick pervert and not a..

"Hey, answer me. I know you ain't sleeping over there, I can see your leg twitch." The man harshly grabbed Liam's cock, stopping Liam in his thoughts altogether.

"I'm sorry, sir!" Liam panicked, his speech pattern automatically switching to his customer service voice, "I'm sorry for, for talking back, sir!"

"Now that's more like it, boy." The man sounded satisfied, and to Liam's relief dropped his grip on Liam's cock. "As a reward, I shall even use some lube when I fuck you.”

"Tha-thank you, sir?" Liam felt more tears fall from his eyes, and he didn't know who he hated more, the man doing this to him, or himself for being this much of a fucking doormat. But it was hard being brave when a man you didn't even know the face of was literally holding your balls hostage.

"Oh, you betcha. But don't worry, I'm sure a slut like you will enjoy this." The man poured the cold liquid on Liam's crack, the cool substance feeling like heaven on Liam's burning skin.

Liam bit his bottom lips, forcing himself to not snap back, resigning to his fate of being raped, and settled on trying to just get through this with as much dignity as he could hope for in this shitty situation.

"Now, do tell me if this hurt." The man mocked as he showed a finger hard all the way into Liam's tight ass.

"Aaah!" Liam inhaled sharply, the unfamiliar feeling of something pushing into his ass so wrong and strange that his mind couldn't process it at first. Sure, he had played with the idea and watched enough pegging videos to at least entertain the idea, but never like this. Never with a stranger in a dirty alleyway like this.

"Oh, you should see how it's sucking me in, you big slut. Can't wait to get my dick in there." That was all the warning Liam got before he felt how the man added another finger, making Liam hiss out with pain.

With nothing to distract him, Liam could feel every part of the man's fingers as they prodded in him, how they forcibly spread him open as the man wriggled his fingers, touching parts of Liam no one but his doctor had ever done before.

"Now that's a good bitch, nice and easy." The man laughed, before taking out his fingers, much to Liam's relief, which quickly turned to horror as something much bigger replaced the fingers shortly. "Now take a deep breath boy, time for the main course.”

"Ple-" Liam didn't even have to beg for the man to stop, to go slower, to try to bribe him with money he didn't have to- all of those thoughts were replaced by the burning, the agony of the man forcing his thick, long cock into Liam.

Now, Liam had thought the ass spanking would be the worst pain of the night, but it was nothing like when the man plunged his cock into him. Now, Liam had no idea how big the man really was, but it felt like his ass was being split open by a beer bottle.

"Oh you like my dick, boy?" The man said, clearly taking Liam's trembling and speechlessness as approval. "I promise you, it's nothing like that tooth picker you got. Can't believe you would satisfy anyone with that, you fucking loser."

The man started moving, the lotion clearly not enough for the job. Liam could feel the length inside him chafe him, providing a burning, pulsating feeling inside him that made him feel like throwing up, and Liam could feel how the sour smell of his beer on his tongue made him feel like it wouldn't take long before he was gonna throw up.

"Ah, yes, fuck, I've missed this feeling." The man hissed, putting all his weight in fucking into Liam, making his balls slaps against the man trapped under him, the squelching and slapping sounds making Liam want to cover his ears, but his arms were trembling to hard to even lift, and all Liam could do was hang on, desperately waiting for this to be over, as he hung on, trying to hang on to dear life as not to rub his arms against the ground as the man used him as a fleshlight for his own pleasure.

"Damn, nothing beats the feeling of a tight pussy like this." The man stuttered out, his breath coming out hard and short, as his motions became erratic, clearly reaching his climax. Unlike Liam, who's dick was all but withered up in the pain he was feeling coursing through his body.

 _"Please, please, let this be over soon."_ Liam prayed, to whom he didn't know, but to anyone who would listen, his voice almost gone from sobbing and wailing in pain through this awful nightly encounter.

The knot in his stomach eased slightly as Liam sickenly felt the man dump his filthy come inside of him, and Liam didn't even want to think about how awful it would be to get it out of him.

"It's too damn bad, boy, that I ain't 20 years younger, then I could probably have kept your slutty ass company for a few more rounds." The man sounded clearly saddened about this, but Liam could not have been more happy, finally seeing the end to this awful situation. "But, don't worry, I'll make sure to fill up this slutty hole of yours with something else."

"What are you-- No, no, please no!" Liam could hear his voice break, as he suddenly felt a stream of something warm starting to fill his ass, making him panic and scramble to wriggle free, the panic giving him a new boost of energy.

But to no use, the man simply leaned forward, using his position and weight to hold Liam down, not letting up before he had finished pissing, filling Liam up until his stomach stretched and Liam could smell the stench even from his end.

"There we go. Damn that felt good." The man sighed, clearly satisfied as he zipped up his pants again. "Now, just one more thing, and I shall leave you to your next partner."

"What are you-" Liam though nothing would surprise him anymore, but the blunt hard surface of what he could only assume was a glass bottle by the shape of it made him jerk once more in surprise as the man forced it inside of him, trapping the warm come and piss inside of him, with no way of him to remove it in his weakened and trapped state.

"There we go." The man gave Liam's ass one more slap as a farewell gift. "Now, I best be going, but don't worry, I got a few friends over at a nearby bar that I'm sure will love to keep you company soon. So just hang tight and don't go anywhere, boy."

The man's laugh ebbed out as he walked away, leaving Liam with his inside filled to the brim with piss and come, all trapped with a bottle as a plug, which Liam didn’t have the strength to push out. As Liam felt new tears blur his vision again, he could barely make out the blinking light of his phone in the darkness, wishing now more than ever that he had installed that voice access app on his phone.


End file.
